Destroying the Death Star
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Harry and Ron find themselves in the Rebellion against the Empire. During the Battle of Yavin they are tasked with helping destroy the Death Star. But will they be the ones to have to pull the trigger? Or will it be someone else? Slight blink and you'll miss it mentions of character death.


**Hey everyone. This story was written for The Yearly Events Thread's Insane Prompt Challenge on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I wrote for prompt #735 which was the fandom prompt of Star Wars. I hope you all enjoyed Destroying the Death Star.**

Flying was part of what made Harry Potter who he was and no one could tell him otherwise. He always got sense of exhileration whenever he got onto his broom but this was something new. Getting behind the steering control of an X-Wing fighter. The vibrations from his X-Wings starting up and the hoot of his R2 unit gave him goosebumps.

"Harry," Ron's voice came over his comm channel, "this amazing. How did you get these people to agree to let us fly these things?"

"I just told him we had experience flying," Harry told Ron. The thing is he didn't tell the people in charge of this rebellion that they didn't have experience flying machines. Or that their flying experience was limited to brooms and playing Quidditch.

"Keep this channel free of chatter," the voice the of their commander. "All flights check in."

"Yellow 12," checked in and then their was silence.

"Yellow 13, and 14, why aren't you checking in?" the commander's anger filled voice filled Harry's hearing.

"Sorry," Harry chimed up, "Yellow 13 checking in and ready to fight."

"Yellow 14 here," Ron's voice followed. "Ready kill some tie things."

Harry threw Ron a nervous look out his window. They were suppose to sound like they'd done this before and Ron was making them sound like newbies. Nobody seemed to notice Ron's faux pa or want to talk about it. He listened as Red Squadron checked in. Soon they'd be heading out into the that starry blackness to fight against people that were convinced they were doing the right thing.

"Alright boys," the commander's voice came back over the comm's. "We're up first. Yellow 13, and 14, I want you to stay back. If Red Squadron should fail you two will be the last line of defense for us. Remember your targeting computer has the coordinates for the shaft you have to blow."

"Yes, sir," Harry heard both his and Ron's voice agreeing.

Then they were on their way. It wasn't shocking that as soon as they halfway to the Death Star TIE fighters swarmed the scene. Remembering what the commander said Ron and Harry hung back and fought alongside Red Squadron. The streaks of light flew all around them making Harry's heart pump erratically. This was like the Battle of Hogwarts was and he could feel adrenaline pumping through his system.

"I got one, Harry," Ron called as the TIE fighter in front of him exploded into a shower of flames and parts.

"Good job, Ron," Harry called as he sent a scattering of scrap metal out into space himself.

That's when the battle became more real. He could hear Red Leader splitting his squadron and telling three of his men to hang back like Yellow Leader had told Harry and Ron to do. Hearts thundering in their chests both Harry and Ron found themselves praying that Red squadron could bring down this juggernaut of a battle station.

The battle went on around them and Harry found himself firing at several targets trying to keep the men and women of Red squadron safe while they did something that should be impossible.

"Harry, the last three of Red squadron are making their run," Ron's voice crackled through the radio. "Should we prepare to make our own? Or should we wait and see?"

Harry could see down into the trench now and three TIE fighters were behind the Red X-Wings. The thing was the lead TIE seemed to be the one doing the targeting.

"Come on, Ron," Harry called through his comm unit. "We should get in their and help them out or else they'll be dead."

He could already see one of the X-Wing's disintegrating into nothingness.

"Biggs," came an anguished voice of one the Red Squadron.

This followed shortly by, "Luke, I'm hit."

Which was true the only other X-Wing left in the trench looked have taken damage to rear left side. Harry couldn't help but think towards the pilot of the damaged X-Wing, _Pull out of the trench before you get yourself killed._

"Pull out, Wedge," came voice of Luke. "You won't be much help back their."

Just as Harry and Ron had reached a level with Wedge's X-Wing another ship showed up. This big bulky freight type of ship started shooting at the TIE fighter's behind Red 5. Whoever was in that ship seemed to have pretty good aim too. He took out the two on either side which sent the third spinning out into the pitch blackness.

"Take your shot, kid," came a cocky voice over the comm channel, "and let's get out of here."

Harry turned his X-Wing to follow Wedge and Ron away from the Death Star. He could see the brightness of the Death Star as the flames shot off of the thing. Luke must have hit his mark.

"Good job, Red 5," Harry called over the comm channel.

"Yeah," Ron added.

Maybe once they landed it would hit them what they'd just done. But right now all Harry and Ron could think of was the fact that they'd just helped destroyed one of the most famous evil machines in the known universe. Harry couldn't wait to write and tell Ginny about this.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Destroying the Death Star.**


End file.
